A Brainy Valentine's Day: Ravi and Liv
by TheLadyInBlackAndPink
Summary: Liv is spending Valentine's Day alone, a good friend changes that. A bit of a fluffy one-shot. (Rated T. It does mention zombie stuff of course and a bit of suggestive references.)


It was Valentine's Day. Liv's first one as a member of club "Undead," which meant it sucked; big time. For starters, she did not have Major by her side this year. He was probably out with the Stanford alumna, who Liv had witnessed drinking from her favorite mug. Even worse, she couldn't drown her sorrows in chocolates from a heart-shaped box or even a tub of ice cream. They were practically tasteless, as if she might as well be eating the cardboard containers they're packaged in.

So, here she was. Lying in bed, watching sappy romance movies, and sulking in her sorrows. She felt as if she were officially the most pathetic creature on this planet. Since it was her day off, she didn't even have her morbid job for distraction.

Out of the blue, there was knocking at her door. Her roomie had left for a date and presumably wouldn't be back until the early AM. Sighing, Liv threw off the covers she had buried herself in. She didn't even bother pausing the movie, since she'd already watched it twice tonight.

Dressed in a robe and looking the mess that she was, she didn't want to answer unless necessary.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, it's me. Ravi."

"Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you, but only if you open the door. It's important."

Liv processed for a minute before grabbing the door knob and turning it. As she did, she spoke, "Forewarning, I look scarier than I usually do." Her eyes widened as she saw Ravi standing there with a heart-shaped box and a large bag around his shoulder. He just smiled when he saw her; happy to finally be let in.

As he walked past, Liv started interrogating. "Ravi, what is all this?" She watched as he sat the large bag down on the kitchen counter, the contents of which were still a mystery.

"Just a little something for a certain lonely zombie friend." He extended the heart. "Here, this is for you."

"Thanks. Though, I hope you'll understand that I'm not really in the mood to eat chocolate that should taste divinely sweet but actually just taste like bland nothing."

Ravi smiled way too big. "Open it. Please." He looked at her with pleading eyes that went straight to her unbeating heart. Sighing, she slowly opened it. ...There were brains in it. Pieces that were shaped like tiny hearts.

"How… did you get them into a heart shape?"

"There was a last minute sale on a tiny heart cookie cutter. I thought it'd be festive." He replied, matter-of-factly.

She popped one into her mouth. Still tasted just like any other brains but the gesture was warming. "Thank you…" Her eyes trailed over to the mystery bag. She looked back at her friend. "And what's in that?" She pointed with her left hand, the one that wasn't holding the valentine gift fit for a zombie.

"That," Ravi began, "is a video game console, complete with games. Never fear, I made a point to leave out the zombie shooter ones."

Liv looked at Ravi, confused. "You do know that I don't play video games, right? Major used to play them, occasionally. They just never really appealed to me. I kind of suck at them."

"Ah, that was until tonight." Ravi said, as though he knew something that eluded Liv.

She looked down and picked another piece of holiday-themed brain up and ate it. Each bite dulled her ever-present hunger. Who knew she'd be more hungry dead than she was alive?

"You see, those brains, are fresh from our latest victim, who just happened to be a huge gamer. We're talking seriously craved them - almost as much as you do brains." He smiled at her.

"Thanks but I really want to go back to bed. I'd rather not stay out here in the living room."

"You have a T.V. there, correct? Why not take them in there?"

Liv would've blushed, if she could've. "It's kind of a small room. There's not really enough space for two people."

Ravi did blush. The first time Liv had seen him do so. The pink rapidly filling his cheeks made him look incredibly attractive. Liv wondered where that thought had came from so suddenly.

After the usually collected Ravi composed himself, he responded with, "Oh, I - I meant you could take them with you in there, after I leave." He scratched the back of neck, awkwardly.

"You're leaving?"

"Well, that was the plan. I intended to drop off the present, to uplift a friend and feed her brainy appetite, and then leave my games here so you could fulfill the cravings that those brains are bound to bring with them." Ravi stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that makes sense. You're a great friend. I'm lucky to have you. Thanks again." She returned the unsure gaze.

Ravi clapped his hands. "Alright then. If you're all set, I'll be off. ...You do know how to set all this up, right?"

Liv looked at the bag for a moment. "Uh, yeah, I'd seen Major do it once or twice. Besides, how hard can it be? Plus, I'm sure these thoughtful and holiday-shaped brains know how." She smiled - awkwardly, after rambling - awkwardly.

"Yes, sure, good. Um, I'll see you at work tomorrow, Liv. Have fun. Oh, and if at all possible, could you try not to get brain juice on the controllers, please?" He made a wincing face.

Liv just nodded. With that, Ravi smiled and headed for the door. Upon reaching the door, he turned the knob, and was almost out before Liv quickly put the present down on the counter and raced over to stop him.

"Please, don't go… if you don't have to. I don't want to spend tonight alone, Ravi." She was shocked, even as the words were falling from her mouth.

Ravi turned around, stunned. "...Very well then, I suppose. I have nowhere I need to be."

~~~ 2 hours later ~~~

After successfully hooking up the game system together and playing a few different games, the night had taken a turn for the much better. Now, instead of moping under covers and torturously watching love on TV, Liv was now smiling and laughing and beating Ravi.

"How is that possible? That's the seventh time you beat me, miss "I'm not really into games." Ravi looked at her, incredulous.

Liv smiled and shrugged. "I guess those brains you gave me were pretty skilled."

Ravi shook his head. "I should've figured that would come back to bite me in the arse."

Liv giggled.

Her and Ravi's eyes met and lingered. She was starting to notice how attractive his accent was; whether that was a side effect of the brains or a new discovery about herself, she wasn't certain.

Likewise, Ravi couldn't help but think on how cute her giggle had sounded as it entered his ears. He had no personality-altering brains to blame it on, though. Falling for his co-worker was completely unprofessional and was a terrifying thought for so many reasons.

They turned back to the T.V. and Ravi put in another game.

~~~ 2 more hours later ~~

Ravi yawned, which in turn, caused Liv to yawn.

"Do zombies sleep nightly?" Ravi asked in the intensely curious way he usually did, when asking about zombie matters.

Liv nodded, "At least I try to."

"Perhaps, I should be going." He suggested, eyes half open, at best.

Liv bit her lip. "Are you sure? ...You seem too sleepy to be driving."

Ravi thought on that. Well, as much as he could, given his sleep-deprived state.

"...Maybe. Would you mind if I crashed on your sofa?" He yawned again.

"...Or you could not bother with moving and just crash here. It's more comfortable and, hey, we're both mature, rational people, capable of sharing sleeping space without anything… happening…" Liv knew she was being bold but she'd really miss Ravi's body heat.

Mentally, in the back of her mind, she kicked herself though. She ended it with Major so she wouldn't risk infecting him. What was she doing?! ...But maybe that wasn't all of it. Maybe she parted with Major because she couldn't imagine him understanding if he found out his formerly ambitious wife-to-be was... undead. Ravi already knew that though and seemed more accepting than Liv could've thought possible.

Liv broke free from her thoughts and looked over at Ravi. He was already asleep on his back, lightly snoring. He looked perfectly peaceful and innocent. The opposite Liv had felt since becoming zombified. She smile as she looked down at him and flipped the game off, carefully sitting it under the bed; where it would be safe.

She pulled the blankets up on him and the overwhelming desire to lay down next to him fell over her. Too tired to fight it, she gave in. Her head rested on the pillow next to him and her body not far from his. She felt his warmth and it was the best feeling she'd felt in a long time. She sighed; this time in blissful contentment. Deciding to leave all confusion and drama that may come with this for the future, Liv drifted off into a rare, peaceful sleep.


End file.
